persian_world_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Build Rules
Chapter 1: Build Rules Article 1 '''Article 1: Subsection A: Build Rights Parameters''' Persian World operates off of a system of rankings involving many different permissions. The rankings are as follows: Tourist > Builder > Advanced Builder > Executive Builder > Moderator > Administrator. The ranks of President, Vice President, and Host are not distributed under any means. Personal contacts within the build team on the server do not automatically grant promotions. Once promoted to builder, any further promotions are based solely off activities that were conducted on the server itself. Outside builds or actions do not play a role in promotions. '''Article 1: Subsection A(1): Permissions (Tourist)''' Tourists are the most basic rank on the server. They are allowed to speak, use server transportation, use /spawn, and look around Persia. '''Article 1: Subsection A(2): Permissions (Builder)''' Builders are the first promotion on the server. The only way to obtain this rank is to fill out an application on our website [http://www.persian-world.net] and then get approved by a website moderator. Builders are allowed all the rights of a Tourist plus the ability to /sethome, /tpa, /tpaccept, use Pointless Item Center (PIC), and build in and around the immediate vicinity of Noragi, Astara. '''Article 1: Subsection A(3): Permissions (Advanced Builder)''' Advanced Builders are the second promotion on the server. The only way to obtain this rank is to prove oneself capable of building advanced buildings. The analysis of one’s building capabilities comes from an agreement between administrators and higher staff. Once promoted, Advanced Builders are allowed all the rights of a Builder plus creative mode which includes the ability to /gm 1 and /gm 0. '''Article 1: Subsection A(4): Permissions (Executive Builder)''' Executive Builders are the third promotion on the server. The only way to obtain this rank is to prove oneself capable of building even more highly advanced buildings. The analysis of one’s building capabilities comes from an agreement between administrators and higher staff. Once promoted, Executive Builders are allowed the rights of an Advanced Builder plus the ability to use worldedit which includes the ability to //stack, //copy, //paste, //set, and the rest of the commands that come with the plugin. Executive Builders are the first rank in which the entire world of Persia is accessible for building. '''Article 1: Subsection A(5): Permissions (Moderator)''' Moderators are the fourth promotion on the server. The only way to obtain this rank is to prove oneself capable of interacting with other players in a positive, mature, and helpful way. The only way someone can become a moderator is if a higher rank brings the option to the table. Then, the staff of Persian World discuss the benefits of having the individual as a part of the higher staff. Once promoted, Moderators are allowed the rights of an Executive Builder plus the ability to /kick, /time day, /time night. '''Article 1: Subsection A(6): Permissions (Administrator)''' Administrators are the fifth and final promotion on the server. The only way to obtain this rank is to prove oneself capable of dedicating time and energy into the betterment of the server as a whole. Administrator rankings are to be sparsely given so as to create balance between the number of regular players and the number of staff who are on the server at the same time. Once promoted, Administrators are allowed the rights of a Moderator plus a vast majority of the rest of the commands available. Being the highest attainable rank on the server, this rank has the most access of any other rank minus the higher ranks of President, Vice President, and Host. '''Article 1: Subsection A(6): Permissions (Host)''' Hosts are the sixth rank on the server. Only one person of this rank is available at any time. The only way one can obtain this rank is by hosting the official server of Persian World. As Host, the individual is able to use all commands within his or her disposal. The Host must be available at most times of the day, offer reliable services as both a server provider and as a staff member, and must maintain backup copies of the map at all times. Previous hosts who have since retired and have been deemed to have done a good service for the server will retain the rank of admin. '''Article 1: Subsection A(7): Permissions (Vice President)''' The Vice president is the second highest rank of the server. This rank is reserved for the person who would take ownership of the server and world if the President is unable to serve his rank. The Vice President becomes acting President at any time when the President is unable to appear to make decisions for the server for a long period of time. The Vice President also serves as the spokesperson for the President when the President is unable to appear at staff meetings. Since the beginning, the Vice President of Persian World has been blibbob. '''Article 1: Subsection A(8): Permissions (President)''' The President is the highest rank on the server. This rank is solely reserved for the person who owns the rights to Persian World. Since the beginning, the President of Persian World has been ThePersian. He has final say in all major server matters and may give power to the Vice President and other ranks at his choosing. If unable to serve his rank, the Presidential position is granted to the Vice President who is then allowed to nominate a new Vice President to take his place. Article 2 '''Article 2: Subsection A: Condemned Buildings''' Condemned buildings are buildings that have been deemed unfit for active existence in Persian World by a moderator or above, therefore they will be scheduled for demolition. If they are not improved by the proprietor of said building, then during a clean sweep of the server for condemned buildings, they will be demolished during the sweep to improve the appearance of persia, and “keep persia pretty”. During a clean sweep mods and admins are allowed to make spot demolitions on buildings that are viable to be deemed unfit for active existence. '''Article 2: Subsection B: Misfit Buildings'''=